The Boy Band Of The Century
by Fred and George Forever
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets a muggle song stuck in his head, and because he doesn't own a muggle computer or radio, he has no way of hearing it! Harry wants to help, and gets more then he bargained for... Please, Read and Review! Not a Harry/Draco slash.
1. BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

Harry's head was pounding. He couldn't stand this anymore. He wanted to make music! He needed to sing!

Naw, I'm not gonna go High School Musical on you all. Back to the beginning!

Harry was bored, as he sat on the chair in front of the desk in the potions classroom. Stupid Snape... He didn't even do anything that time! He and Malfoy were literally becoming sort-of friends! It's not his fault Snape took the handshake as a sign of war... He had his hand on his chin and his elbow rested on the desk. Malfoy was in the same position, but in the desk to the left.

Harry felt a little bump on his arm, as he looked on the ground. A crumpled up piece of paper was lying on the ground beside his foot. Harry looked up to see that Snape was writing something and was too busy to care what he and Malfoy were up too, so he picked up the parchment, and unfolded it. Inside was Draco's neat scrawl, spelling out the words, "I don't think he likes me anymore." Harry almost laughed, but controlled it. He wrote underneath it in his own neat writing, "Join the club." While checking to see that Snape still couldn't care less, he threw the parchment at Malfoy. Draco picked it up without hesitation, and read it over. He wrote underneath Harry's message, "Maybe I will, when do you guys meet?"

As Harry picked up this and read it, he couldn't help but laugh. Snape looked at him, scowling and narrowing his eyes. "Potter. Care to share your joke?" "It's just something I read... In a book Hermione lent me." Harry said, the first thing that came to his mind which, surprisingly, was good enough for Snape, who had a blank look on his face after this and looked back down at his paper.

Harry wrote something quickly so that Snape wouldn't notice. "On Saturdays. Those are the days that Snape has conga classes so he can't catch us." Harry threw this at Draco, who laughed as well. Snape looked up again, realized he didn't care, and went back to work when a sound came out from his watch. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" It screamed at the two boys, who were used to this now, and got up to leave. They both picked up their things and headed out the door.

"Ugh! I can't get this out of my head!" Draco yelled, as soon as they were out of Snape's earshot. "What can't you get out of your head?" Harry asked, curious. "A muggle song I heard a while ago." "Since when do you listen to muggle music?" Harry asked. "I don't! That's the problem! I have no way of getting it out of my head! I only know it because I went to my adopted Grandmother's house, and she's a real muggle fanatic. She sits around reading muggle books and playing muggle music on the radio..." "Well, what's it called?" Harry asked, wondering now. "Damini... I don't know who it's by, though! That's the problem! I have no way of-" "USS!" Harry said. "What?" "USS! That's the name of the band that made that song! I've heard it a lot when I steal my cousin's computer when he's out."

"Really... Hmmm... Maybe sometime I could hear it, then..." Draco wondered, aloud. "I have an idea!" Harry yelled, excited. "And what is that?" Draco asked. "Meet me by the room of requirement at 7:00 PM tomorrow." "Why?" Draco asked, suspicious. "I'll tell you tomorrow at 7:00 PM by the room of requirement!" Harry said, running to his common room. Draco was truly curious now, and really wanted to know what the Boy-Who-Lived had in mind for tomorrow night at 7:00...

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

Harry waited by the room of requirement with a suspicious Ron, and a wondering Neville. "What are we doing?" Ron asked Harry. "Waiting..." "For what!?" Ron yelled, just as Draco walked around the corner. "Okay, Potter. What is it we are going to- Why are they here!?" Draco yelled. "Same goes for you, Malfoy." Draco was about to say something, when Harry cut him off. "My idea," He said, as he got everyone's attention once again. "Is this. We start a band." "A band?" Neville asked. "WIth these two?" Draco added, looking horrified. "Yes, with these two. Trust me, it'll be fun!"

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

Ron looked at the instrument in his hands with pure disgust. Out of all the instruments he had to play, it was keyboard guitar!? "Guys! I want a different instrument!" "Fine!" Harry yelled, transfiguring his instrument into a regular piano. Ron smiled at this, knowing his mom had made him learn how to play this when he was younger. He was rather good. Draco, on the other hand, had no idea how to play the bass guitar. It looked confusing! "Ugh! How do I do this?" He yelled, frustrated. "We'll all be learning! It's not just you!" Harry replied, calmly. He got to play something he secretly knew how to. He pretended he couldn't, of course, but who was he to say that he _wasn't _the worlds best guitar player! Figuratively, of course... Neville was stuck on the drums, and he was rather scared to learn how to play them. Even though he knew that no one could hear him in the room of requirement, the seventh year still felt slightly jittery. They were just so _loud! _They all had to admit, they were excited to master these instruments and begin playing some music.

"I have to admit, I am excited to learn how to play this... _thing._" Draco said. "Glad to hear it." Harry replied, coolly. This will be fun.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

Draco started to started talking, "Okay, guys. We've been practicing for a week now and we all know how to play our instruments, I think it's time to ask Dumble-" "Hey, hey, hey!" Ginny yelled, running into the room of requirement. "hello, boys! Are you in a band?" Hermione said, following Ginny. "Yep." Harry replied. "Cool. What's it called?" All of the boys looked to Harry. "Um... We haven't named it yet." "Well, what are you going to name it?" "I was thinking Muse." Draco said. "That's taken. What about..." Hermione thought. "Metric?" Ron said. "No. That's taken too." Harry said. "I know! How about, Past Dysfunctional?" Harry said. "That sounds cool!" Hermione replied. "How did you think of that?" Ron asked. "Meh. Doesn't matter." Harry replied. "Harry! Can Hermione and I be in your band?"

"No way! I already have to work with these two girls. I don't want to have 2 more!" Draco whined. "Come on! You guys aren't making your own music, I presume?" Ginny asked. "No…" Harry answered. "Well, if you have two girls in your band, we could play girl songs! It would be a wider range, so that more people will listen to you!" Hermione said. "Guys?" Harry asked the boys. Draco looked away, Ron nodded his head, and Neville gave a thumbs up. "That settles it." Harry said.

"You're in the band."

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Okay. One more practice with Lost Kitten (by Metric) and we'll call it a day." Harry said. "Okay." Hermione answered.

(Hermione) 1. 2. 3. 4!

(Ginny) Don't say yes if you can't say no,  
(Hermione) Victim of the system, say it isn't so  
(Ginny) Squatted on the doorstep, swollen on the blow  
(Hermione) Leaving without you, can't say no

(Ginny) Halfway starts with happiness for me  
(Hermione) Halfway house, lost kitten in the street  
(Ginny) Hit me where it hurts, I'm coming home to lose  
(Hermione) Kitten on the catwalk, high-heeled shoes

(Ginny) No more hot-headed Saturdays,  
(Hermione) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
(Ginny) Tell me one thing you would never do  
(Both) I was looking for a hooker when I found you

(Both) You've got my eyes, you've got my eyes  
You'll never be mine, ah, but you've got my eyes

(Ginny) When you lie, I cover it up  
(Hermione) When you hide, I cover it up  
(Ginny) When you cry, I cover it up  
(Hermione) When you come undone, I cover it up

(Ginny) So pent up, I was coming home to you  
(Hermione) Happy in the nighttime, howlin' at the moon  
(Ginny) Sippin' on a cocktail, drinking in the loo  
(Hermione) There's something about you I hold on to

(Both) You've got my eyes, you've got my eyes  
You'll never be mine, ah, but you've got my eyes

(Ginny) When you lie, I cover it up  
(Hermione) When you hide, I cover it up  
(Ginny) When you cry, I cover it up  
(Hermione) When you're blind, I cover it up

(Ginny) When you lie, I cover it up,  
(Hermione) When you hide, I cover it up  
(Ginny) When you cry, I cover it up  
(Hermione) When you come undone, I cover it up

(Both) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
They got it, they want it, they give it away  
They got it, they want it, they give it away  
They got it, they want it, they give it away

(Ginny) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
(Hermione) (When you lie, I cover it up)  
(Ginny) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
(Hermione) (When you hide, I cover it up)  
(Ginny) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
(Hermione) (When you cry, I cover it up)  
(Ginny) They got it, they want it, they give it away  
(Hermione) (When you come undone, I cover it up)

"Great! That sounded awesome! We should ask Dumbledore if we can play at the Ball!" Harry said. Draco thought about it. "Alright." He said. "That would be awesome!" Ginny said. "Okay!" Hermione said. "Ron?" Harry asked. "Okay." Ron replied.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Professor Dumbledore, we have a question. We have this band, called Past Dysfunctional, and we were wondering if we could play at the Ball?" Harry asked, nervously. "Well, that would depend. Are you any good?" Dumbledore asked. "We're great!" Neville said, surprisingly. "Well, let's hear you." Dumbledore said. Harry conjured up all of the instruments, and stood in front of his guitar. "Okay guys, let's rock."

"One, two, three, four!" Neville said.

(Damini, by USS)

(Harry) Come back, take me with you  
I can't exist if me don't equal you now  
Be here right as I am, right as you were  
Answer me peace, love

(Draco) To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still, and close to my breath  
To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still forever

(Harry) Sleep now in my arms forever  
(Draco) Sleep now in my arms together  
(Harry) Dream that we won't wake from ever  
(Draco) Sleep now in my arms

(Harry) Fell down all on my own  
I'd rather be an angel with you than alone  
I cry even in my sleep  
Acres a week  
Answer me peace, love

(Draco) To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still, and close to my breath  
To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still forever

(Harry) Sleep now in my arms forever  
(Draco) Sleep now in my arms together  
(Harry) Dream that we won't wake from ever  
(Draco) Sleep now in my arms

(Harry) I think about you all the time  
(Draco) But you won't ever know  
(Harry) I think about you all the time  
(Draco) But you won't ever know  
(Harry) I think about you all the time  
(Draco) But you won't ever know  
(Harry) I think about you all the time  
(Draco) But you won't ever know

"Oh, bravo!" Dumbledore said, while clapping. "So, can we?" Ginny asked, her little DJ set disappearing. "Please?" Hermione added, turning her keyboard back into a book. "Why, of course!" Dumbledore answered, looking excited. "You'll have to make posters to put up around the school for your band so that everyone knows you'll be playing the Ball." "Okay, sir." Harry said. He, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Ginny all left without another word, all too excited to speak.

Holy crap! I've never written something so long before! I hope you all like it, and I will update in a little while. It takes some time to write something this long! ^.^


	2. Dumbledore's Band

"I think it should have giant snake in the middle!" Draco said, watching Harry's hands move across the parchment. "That's just stupid, Malfoy." Hermione replied, looking in a book for cool designs. "No one asked you, filthy little mudblood." If anything had changed, that hadn't. It just didn't bother Hermione anymore, she just kept reading her book.

"Hey! Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Ron yelled. "Ron, it's okay." Hermione said, clearly embarrassed. "No! I don't want him talking to you like that!" Ron siad, upset. Hermione turned her head so that no one could see, but they all did. She was blushing.

"Okay. I have an idea." Harry said. Everyone looked to him, Hermione's cheeks going back to their regular shade. "We should have a snake-" Draco looked excited. "But, it should be wrapped around a lion. The Hogwarts snake and lion! It would look cool!" Harry said, excited as well. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Neville even smiled widely. "Can you do that, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Of course! Harry, this is easier than the ones in the book!" Hermione said, exasperated. She waved her wand lazily over a piece of parchment, and the hogwarts lion and snake appeared. "Hermione, this is better than what I wanted!" Harry said, smiling. "Thanks, Harry! We need to show this to Dumbledore, and then put them up around the school!" Hermione said.

"Okay!" Harry siad, getting up. "What are you doing?" Draco asked. "Going to Dumbledore! Come on! We're going to miss him!" Harry said.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Well, children, this looks great! You can begin to put them around the school. Remember, you only have one month until the ball, so you will have to make all of your plans by the tenth of December, giving you 10 days to practice the songs you've chosen. The dance will be for 2 hours, so make sure you have 1 hour and a half ready so that you can still dance with your dates and the other band can begin for you." Dumbledore finished, looking pleased at his little speech. "Whoa, hold on. There's another band playing?" Draco asked, looking slightly angry. "Why of course! You need to dance, we need to play!" "We?" Harry asked.

"As in, yourself and others?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded his head. "_You _have a _band?"_ Draco asked. "Why yes. We do, actually. We are called the, Lubricated Geezers." (I'll give you a minute to let that one sink in.) Dumbledore said, looking proud of himself. "The _Lubricated _Geezers?" Hermione asked, repulsed. "Yes! It is me, as the singer, Professor McGonagall, as lead guitarist, Professor Sprout, as the pianist, and Professor Snape, as the drummer."

They had to leave before they died of laughter.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

It had been exactly 2 weeks, and they only had 1 more week to decide what songs they wanted to play. They had only decided on 5 so far, and they needed 30! So far they had:  
Intro: Supremacy, by Muse  
Breathing Underwater, by Metric  
Kill Your Heroes, by AWOLNATION  
Lonely Boy, by The Black Keys  
and Stand Up and Run, by Billy Talent.

They needed 25 more, and they had only thought of a few as maybes, so that night they all met up in the room of requirement to decide on the rest.

"I think we should do Madness by Muse." Draco said. "Yeah, we should." Harry said, writing down Madness on a piece of parchment with his spell-checking quill he bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a little while ago. "And My Love by Cia Furler, for one of the slow songs." Ginny suggested. Harry wrote this down as well. "I think we should sing Lost Kitten!" Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "Metric." She said, trying not to laugh. They had sung that song a little while ago! He wrote this down. "Um, we should do something by the Japandroids." Neville said, quietly. "That's a great idea, Neville." Hermione said. "How about The House That Heaven Built?" Harry suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, so we have The House That Heaven Built, My Love, Lost Kitten and Madness. That's not even close to enough!" Harry complained. They had a long night ahead of them.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Ugh. Can we just call it a night and continue this tomorrow?" Ron whined. "Quit your whining, Weasel." Draco scolded. "Me!? This was the first time I've said anything! You've been whining for the past 2 hours!" Ron yelled. "Guys! There's no need to continue tomorrow, because we actually have ten extra songs that we don't need." Harry told the two idiots. "WHAT!?" Everyone except Harry and Hermione yelled. "Relax. That was supposed to happen. Now, I just get rid of ten songs I don't think would be good enough for our band to play, or ones that wouldn't be good to play." "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. See ya, losers." Draco said, getting up. The door slammed as Neville spoke up. "Well, I guess I'm going to go too. Night guys!" Neville said, leaving. "Well, we should go too." Hermione said, yawning. "'Kay." Harry said. "Let's go." Ron said.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Rise and shine, shine and rise, the sun is up, so open your-" SLAM. Harry threw a pillow at Ron's face. "Shut up." Harry complained.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

The Great Hall was decorated for Christmas. Large Christmas trees decorated for the holidays, and wreaths and candles on the tables. Harry was about to eat his cereal, when a snowy white owl landed in front of him. "Hello, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted, and nipped his finger affectionately. "What do you have for me this time?" Harry asked the bird. Hedwig hooted. Harry pulled the envelope out of Hedwig's mouth, and saw that it was from Sirius. "It's from Sirius!" Harry told Ron and Hermione. They smiled and motioned him to open it. Harry let Hedwig eat some of his cornflakes as he opened the the envelope. A piece of parchment fell from it, and Harry picked it up. He read it out loud.

"Dear Harry, I'm glad to hear you're well. I'm surprised that you are friends with Malfoy, and even more surprised that you are in a band with him, but I think that it's great that you are playing the ball! Maybe I could come down and see you, and I could join you on the ride to the Weasley's for Christmas! I can't wait to see you again! Love, Sirius." Harry read. "That's great! I'll have to tell him yes!" He said, excitedly.

"Yeah, Harry! I'll write to mum to see if she can have Sirius." Ron said. "You'll have to tell Dumbledore that you want him to come. That's something he would like to know before it happens." Hermione said. "I will." Harry replied.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Alright, Harry! That's a great idea!" Dumbledore said. Harry was really happy, and couldn't wait to tell Sirius that both Dumbledore _and _Mrs. Weasley said yes!

_Dear Sirius,  
__Hey! Both Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore said yes! I can't wait to see you at the ball! I was surprised that we became friends too, but if this whole Voldemort thing has taught me anything, you can find friends in the worst of people. I mean, look at Snape! See you soon! Love, Harry_

Harry went up to the Owelry to see Hedwig and give her the letter, but also to give her some treats. "Hey, Hedwig! I've got a letter for you to give to Sirius!" _Hoot, hoot! _Hedwig tweeted. Harry smiled, and gave her a few of her treats. "Well, go on then." Harry told her. She flew out the window, leaving a few feathers in her wake.


	3. The Night Before The Dance

"Okay, guys, we have 1 more day. Are you all excited?" Hermione asked the 3 boys and 1 girl. "Hermione, I haven't been this scared since I killed Voldemort." Draco flinched slightly at the name. "Yeah, Hermione, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Ron said. "Same." Said Neville. "Oh, guys! Cheer up! This isn't scary at all! Remember when I was in the Chamber? I was terrified then, and it didn't even crack my top 10! This is nothing!" Ginny said, trying to get everyone to get excited. "Well, on the subject of excitement and being scared, have you all asked someone to the dance?" Hermione asked. No one missed the glance Ginny and Harry took at each other. "Wait a minute... You asked out my sister!?" Ron yelled.

"Oh Ron, calm down! It's only Harry!" Ginny said. "If it were anyone but him, I would make sure the last night they live is the night of the dance." Hermione gasped. "Ron! If you keep acting this way, I won't go with you!" Hermione said. "Well, to get rid of this conversation I care nothing about, I've asked out, get ready, Luna Lovegood." Draco said. 'What!?" Everyone but Harry said. Harry already knew.

"Yep. You're precious friend is officially going out with, moi." Neville looked crestfallen. "Oh... I wonder who I'll ask..." Neville said. "Why don't you ask Parvati? I know she likes you." Ginny said. "She does?" Neville said, shocked. "She _does!?" _Draco said, even more shocked.

"Yep! She told me herself." Ginny told them all. "Wow! As much as I'd actually like to hear this, We have to practice!" Harry complained. "Oh, okay, party-pooper." Ginny said. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

Everyone was getting dressed up for the ball. Dresses, suits, and even a couple fancy hats. They had it all. "Okay, guys. Is the stage set up?" Harry asked the group. "No, remember? The _Lubricated Geezers _are going on before us!" Hermione said, trying, once again, not to laugh. "Oh yeah... Okay, well, do you remember the order of the songs?" "Yes." Everyone answered Harry. "I could even play them all backwards." Neville said, confidently. "Alright, then. Are you ready to hear the _Lubricated Geezers?" _Harry asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and the group went with their dates to dance.


	4. The Ball

Lee Jordan walked onto the stage, and started to announce the band. "Hello, everyone! Today, to start off our Ball, the band is… The Lubricated Geezers!" A cheer came across the crowd, until they realized that it was the teachers. An awkward silence went through everyone, and then they cheered really loudly. Harry and Ginny stood in the crowd, they looked at each other and then laughed. Ron and Hermione started laughing with them, and soon the whole ballroom was filled with the Fifth through Seventh year's happy laughter.

"Hello, everyone!" Dumbledore said, standing in front of the microphone. McGonagall stood holding the guitar, waiting for her command to start. Sprout sat looking nervous at her piano, while Snape sat looking bored behind the drum set. "Today, we will be singing for exactly half-an-hour, to get you all ready for Past Dysfunctional! We will be singing a song that you might know called, Sail! (By AWOLNATION)."

Harry and Ginny stood slow-dancing (sort-of) to the song, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey, Potter. How's it going?" "Why do you want to know?" Harry replied. "Can't a friend talk to his fellow band mate?" Malfoy said, standing beside Luna. Ginny and Luna were talking about who-knows-what, while Harry and Draco were talking about Quidditch and laughing at all the fun they had throughout the years. "Well, got to go, Potter. Got a girlfriend to impress here." Malfoy said, walking away. The teachers (also know as the Lubricated Geezers) started to play Love Story by Taylor Swift, and Harry took Ginny's waist and swayed to the tune.

BOY BANDS, ACTIVATE!

"Thank you! Now please welcome, Past Dysfunctional!" The crowd cheered. Harry walked on stage and the crowd went wild! "Thank you." Harry said, as he picked up his guitar. "We have an hour and a half to sing songs to you, so we thought we'd start with a classic." Harry started to play the beginning of Supremacy by Muse, and everyone looked around, because they had no idea what song this was. Once they knew what it was, they went crazy.

After this song, they decided to play a bit of Metric. They played Breathing Underwater, and then wanted to play a slower song. "Okay, everyone! I think we are going to slow this down a bit, so we're going to play a bit more Muse." Harry said, clearly through the microphone. "This song has no words, so hopefully you can sing along."

They played Prelude, and the crowd slowly started to dance with their dates. "Guys." Draco whispered to everyone, away from the microphone. "You know, this is actually a lot better than I thought it would be!" "Gee, Malfoy. That's great. Yeah, and you know what else is great? That thing you said that's better than you thought it would be. Yeah, that's going on right now, so you need to shut up!" Hermione whispered angrily towards the blond. "Geez, I was only making conversation." Everyone but Draco rolled their eyes.

"Okay, guys. It's time for Damini. You ready?" Harry asked the group. Everyone nodded their heads, and Harry played the beginning of Damini. Everyone cheered. After a little while, Harry decided he needed a five minute brak, and he asked the rest of the group to play something. Ginny took Harry's guitar and told everyone that they were going to play Lost Kitten. They nodded their heads.

Harry heard the beginning of Lost Kitten as he walked off the stage, towards the punch bowl. "Nice band, Harry!" Seamus said, walking over. "Yeah, it's really great!" Dean added. "Thanks, guys." Harry replied. He took a sip of his drink. "So, who did you guys bring to the dance?" Harry asked the two. They looked at each other, but quickly looked away. Harry didn't miss the little exchange. "No way!" Harry said, shocked, but happy for the two. "Well, congratulations..." Harry said to them. "Thanks." They replied, awkwardly. "Who'd you bring?" Dean asked him. Harry pointed to the girl singing on the stage. "Ginny?" Seamus asked, not at all surprised. "Yeah." "When did you start liking her?" Dean asked. "A little while ago, listen, I gotta go. My band's waiting." "Okay! By Harry!" The two said at the same time. "Okay, where were we?" Harry asked the audience. They cheered. "Okay, I guess we should play Wolves? By Big Wreck?" (That's my favourite song! You should seriously listen to it!) Harry began the little banjo-like beginning, and the audience started slow-dancing.

The dance was almost over, and Sirius was nowhere to be found. "Harry, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hermione said, just as a man walked in the room with black and dirty looking hair. He never did like it clean. "Harry!" Sirius shouted running over to his godson. "Sirius! The dance is almost over, where were you?" Harry asked him. Sirius looked around, obviously avoiding the question. "Well, I, kinda sorta got hit by lightning when I was on my broom..." "You WHAT!?" Hermione yelled, before Harry could. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to ride a broom in a _lightning storm!?" _Hermione continued, while Sirius looked sheepish. "You could have died! You could have been _killed! _You could have-" "Got hit by a flock of seagulls on your way down?" Harry added, while Sirius tried not to laugh, and Harry had to hide his grin. "Yes, Harry, thank- NO!"

Draco looked over and saw Hermione scolding Harry and Black, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Guys-" He said, while grinning. "You know we have to play now, right?" "Oh, right! Harry and Sirius, I'm not done with you! We'll talk after the ball." Hermione said, going over to her instrument. "I'll be listening, Harry." Sirius said, giving Harry a hug. "Thanks!" He said, walking on stage. This was the last song, and he wanted a good one for the end, so he told everyone that he was going to play Albatross.

The crowd swayed to the beginning music, and really started dancing around the end. "Thank you Hogwarts!" Harry yelled, strumming his last note loudly.  
"Goodnight." He said, holding his guitar up as the curtains closed in front of him. "Guys. We just played our first gig!" Harry said, excited. "Yeah! And, we don't get paid for it either!" Ron siad with fake enthusiasm. "Oh, come on, Ron! You've gotta admit, that was fun." Neville said, putting down his drumsticks on the seat fo his drum. "Yeah, it was. Oh, and Weasley." Draco said, looking at Ron. "Yeah?" Ron asked, kind of scared. "Just so you know, my mum and dad died, so I get to spend Christmas with you guys! Isn't that great?" Draco said. Ron looked surprised, and then he scowled. "Yeah, and I'm coming too!" Neville said. "Your mum invited me." He informed them.

"Yay! That means we could play on Christmas for Ron's family!" Hermione said. Harry was truly excited.


	5. The Train Ride

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! It would mean a lot! :)

Harry and Sirius trailed behind Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Draco, chatting about different things that had happened since he had seen him last. He asked how Remus, Tonks and Teddy were doing, and in return was asked how his marks were lately. They approached the train, luggage in hand. Harry looked at Sirius, who looked right at the door. He walked inside with a look of excitement Harry hadn't seen in a while, which made him excited as well.  
Harry walked through the doors of the train, and tried to find a compartment, when they saw Dean and Seamus making out in one of them.

Harry continued walking, but Draco stood there and wolf-whistled at them before running as fast as he could, past Harry and Sirius, and Neville and Ginny, and finally Hermione and Ron. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione yelled after him. At the end of the hall stood Luna, who Draco grabbed and pulled into one of the compartments. Seamus stuck his head out of the door and asked, "Did you-?" "Malfoy." Everyone down the hall replied to him. They could hear Draco sniggering at the end of the train.

"So, Harry. I hope you haven't been getting yourself in trouble lately?" Sirius asked Harry as they sat down in the compartment at the end of the train. "Sirius, without Voldemort being around, there isn't anything I can get myself in trouble for!" Harry replied, grinning. Sirius half smiled. "I heard you got an award for Best-Seeker of the year?" Harry nodded. "Should have gotten one for best seeker of all time." Sirius told him. Harry smiled. "They said that they didn't have an award for that." Harry said.

"Seems like the fame's going to your head!" Sirius told him.

Harry laughed. "I only give credit when credit is due." Harry said.

He and Sirius laughed, got food from the trolly, and talked abou things, until they heard the train whistle and slow to a halt.

This would be a great Christmas.

Hey guys! Sorry it's so short! I haven't been updating lately so I figured that I should. Please, R&R! It's greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
